


Vaulter Files

by SirEddy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEddy/pseuds/SirEddy
Summary: Atlas Military Archives: Collection of various data, notes, and files of wanted criminal Dr. Heinrich VaulterStage 4 Security Clearance required, access must be granted by General James Ironwood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this going to be an interesting, least for me, take on the world of RWBY through the eyes (or words) of my own original character. Whether or not characters from the show will pop up is not entirely certain, as this is meant to dive into more of the science in the World of Remnant. I am most certainly going to do my best to try and make any scientific statements as accurately as I can. I am always up for hearing some constructive criticism, so please leave your thoughts and opinions.

Sometimes being a scientist is one of the most difficult professions you can do in existance. What you choose to specialize in makes so much of a difference in your quality of living, and if you choose wrong life will never move easily for you. Sometimes you may not accomplish a damn thing with your brilliance and talents for a variety of reasons. Maybe you choose something that, in the minds of the majority, is pointless and irrelevant to study; I have met many people who think a field such as botany and zoology to be pointless endevours. It is difficult to achieve much in some fields of study without anyone to help fund your work.

On the note of funds, sometimes it is the difficulty in testing and studying your chosen field. Studying our world at an atomic level is no easy feat, and producing the necessary equipment to do so is costly to the point that even a Schnee might pale at the thought of doing so (not that they can really get much paler.)

Sometimes the life of a scientist is such a thankless job. The engineering and science into creating effcient and cost effective dust-based combustion engines was no easy task, and yet the brilliant Arya Westalin, a woman ahead of her time, is barely known by those outside of the field. Even other scientists know little of her, a tragedy truly.

The difficulty of testing is always a barrier as well with some subjects, and sometimes it is not jsut the difficulty of physically testing something that is an issue. Whereas trying to physically study a blackhole is not something that will be accomplished anytime soon due to the obvious difficulties of doing so, studying microganisms and their effect on larger organisms can almost be just as difficult. Ethics and morality can be a strong obstacle to overcome as well, as truly it is not difficult to infect a human or faunus with a virus and to observe what occurs; getting others to willingly allow such procedures is the difficult part. Even finding individuals who were infected with such a virus due to simple bad luck can be hard to study, as now concern for their wellbeing and rights such as privacy can get in the way. I think the dangers of working with such subjects also does not to be stated; danger being another hurdle for scientists to overcome.

I do not diminsh the difficult and dangerous work of people like hunters or even the miners deep in Schnee dust mines, two groups I have closely worked with for a number of my long years, but science and its followers are so often forgotten in that they too face all of these issues.

I am one such person, lost to the annals of history and chosen mostly to be forgotten by the majority. My work suffers from all the issues listed above as people discount my ideas and my work as pointless, thus I have no one to fund my work, people also detest my methods for aquirring my study, and as such I find myself facing the points of spears and swords, edge of axes and maces, and the barrels of countless firearms.

To those who may read this and may have not seen my thesis put forth so long ago, I want you to try and understand what I want to accomplish, what it is i wish to prove and expand upon. I know that if we truly follow my inquisition into the theory I am going to present, then our battles against the grimm will improve dramtically. I will not say that my ideas will lead to total victory, but I know that it will improve our odds greatly.

The controversial theory I present is that despite the magical apperance and effects auras and semblances display and do, I truly believe that they are still completely explainable through an understanding of how our physical world works. The hunter who forms fire in their hands has a semblance that simply combusts the matter floating just above their palms, or the huntress who can run along horizantal and vertical surfaces has a semblance that creates possibly a strong magnetic force between their feet and the surface, or maybe that semblance imparts some other kind of force to give the huntress that ability.  
I believe this so adamatly, because I have learned through my many years how to replicate other semblances with my own. I can will matter to do my bidding, to solidify hydrogen in my very hand despite the warmth around it, melt titanium in the otherh and and yet contain the liquid as if it was held by a container that you can not see. I do not mention the examples i nthe paragraph above as random ones, as I have replicated both.

Forcing the very molecules all around me to cease their motions, directing all of it towards only a few above my hand to heat them up enough to combust the very air there. I walked along ceilings and walls through the very method I described above, causing objects that normally display extremely weak magnetic attractions to become strong enough to allow me to defy gravity.  
I can replicate other semblances because, not just because my semblance allows me to manipulate the very matter that makes up our world, but because I also understand just how our world works. It is my understanding of the physics and chemistry of our very world that grants me the ability to mimic other semblances through the use of my own. I in no way claim to understand what allows Semblances to do this level of manipulation of our physical world, that is a study I will surely look into once I can truly prove my theory on semblances. That theory that the metaphysical is still bound to the physical world around us, that the actions of the metaphysical can still be explained by the rules of the physical world.

More importantly, the more we try to understand that semblances can be replicated, the more we can use such knowledge to our benefit. Some may be easy to replicate because the science behind them is easy to see and understand, but let me use the Schnee's as an example. Imagine if we were able to understand how the glyphs affected the physical world, and through that understanding replicate the process. If we were able to mimic their glyphs of speed to produce faster and more efficient travel methods, combined with their glyphs that allow them to cancel momentum to create amazing safety products. This is but a small example of what we could do, and the more semblacnes we understand, the more we could potentially replicate to strengthen ourselves as a whole.  
It angers me to no end, to see the world shun me despite my attempts to try and save it. I don't pretend to be a saint in any sense of the word, but surely people must see that what I present as a possible future is beautiful. those very semblances used to combat the grimm could be mass-produced, so that all our guardians could be slinging fire and obtain extreme mobility in the ancient war against the shadows made real.

The actions I take, the criminal record I have developed, it was born from a world that ignored me. I do not want to hurt the world, but to further my studies I am forced to make such actions to get what is necessary to properly understand this complex science. That shade Salem is out there, she is busy, and I know for a fact that my theory, if proven true and put into use, will give us the edge we are going to need to fight her. Especially since I know I am only one of a few who are combating her machinations.


	2. Thermal Energy Control Semblance

Electronic Journal Entry #1

**Study:** Thermal Energy Control of Semblance.

**Subject:**

**Name:** Yillmin Gaeradon

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Faunus

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Weight:** 97lbs

**Time of Internment:** 7 Months

**Condition:** Fatigued, Sleep Deprived, Healthy

This is my first use of electronic text based processor, as I figure I might as well start catching up with the modern times. I mean, I use a lot of modern technology already in my research so I see no reason as to why I should continue to use pen and paper as my main form of recording these entries. Easier storage of data, quicker to put down my words and notes. I'll probably continue to make use of written material here and there, just because it is something I have been doing for so long now. Old habits die hard as they say.

Now then, onto the subject of this entry, young miss Gaeradon. The details of my acquiring her are not important, and have already been recorded in a written journal (Journal #230, Section 12). Her semblance, the ability to drastically reduce the thermal energy within various amounts of matter. Her semblance grants her the capability to change the state of matter from higher states to lower, gas-to-liquid, liquid-to-solid, etc. (I have yet to test to see if she can change plasma-to-gas as of yet.) She is practiced enough in use of it that she can form walls of ice (have identified it as being frozen water, so ice is proper term), forms shards she can then direct towards targets at high velocity, create ice patches on the ground, create spikes of ice to attack from beneath the target, as well as other various tricks.

The semblance is not limited to changing the temperatures of water alone, as it can affect all matter. She has attempted to freeze her cell to try and break free with no success due to its construction of the cell using ten inch aluminium walls, forced together into solid construction to prevent breakable seams through use of my semblance. Water, and water vapor, seems to be the easiest for her semblance to manipulate, given that a more recent test of mine had me placing her into an environment with significantly lowered water vapor content and then forcing her into hostilities to try and escape. Needless to say, her Cryourgic abilities were reduced. She required more concentration and effort to form her solid state based attacks. She was unable to mount an effective offense, and quickly found herself tiring out to the point that I was able to defeat her in four minutes and forty-one seconds. Interesting to note, I was able to acquire and maintain a sample of some solid matter she had formed, again through containment using my semblance, and I was shocked to discover it had turned out to be frozen nitrogen.

My hypothesis regarding her semblance has been that: her semblance has the ability to redirect the thermal energies of various matter to lower their temperatures enough to change them into liquid or solid states.

So far, my combat experiment with her seems to prove this theory, as by forcing her to utilize something other than water required greater effort, meaning it required her semblance to direct far more thermal energy for less solid matter to be formed. This resulted in her aura being drained much faster. Given nitrogen's freezing point of at -346°F, as opposed to the far easier to achieve freezing point of water at 32°F (despite water's higher specific heat), it points to the fact that her semblance does require her to freeze matter within the given environment.

I am quite ecstatic to have made such a finding, as it further points to the fact that semblances are still bound by the physical world in what they can do. The next step, and the biggest challenge for me though, is learning how her semblance performs the transfer of thermal energy as it does.

During the combat experiment, I had also had various equipment recording the temperature of the air within the room as well the walls, floor, and ceiling. As expected, areas she directed her semblance towards, as well as the frozen nitrogen she created, had extremely low temperatures. To my amazement though, the air around frozen locations did not change significantly, or at least not to a point that imply there had been significant exchange of thermal energy. This is very strange, as this would actually hint that energy was not transferred as would be expected from such drastic changes in temperature.

This is what stumps me the most in my research of this semblance, as despite its simplistic application and appearance, it probably has one of the most difficult to understand mechanics. So my next step to trying to understand her semblance is deducing what it does with the thermal energy it takes from the matter.

Given that the temperature of the surrounding matter does not change significantly, miss Gaeradon's semblance must diffuse the thermal energy through the entire area and in a very controlled manner. This is of course the simplest solution I can think of, though even this presents itself with its own complications of how such a diffusion of that much energy could be achieved so as not to cause significant spikes in the temperature of matter surrounding the location of the matter that had its phase-state changed.

Now, miss Gaeradon's semblance may actually have the ability to actually convert energy into mass, indicating why there was such a lack of temperature change in the surrounding area. This of course is far more unlikely, given the extreme difficulties of converting energy into matter. However, it is still a possible explanation to miss Gaeradon's semblance and thus I will not discount it.

**Current Hypothesis:** Given that the temperature of the surrounding matter does not change significantly, miss Gaeradon's semblance must diffuse the thermal energy through the entire area and in a very controlled manner.

**Secondary Hypothesis:** Miss Gaeradon's semblance has the ability to actually convert energy into mass, indicating why there was such a lack of temperature change in the surrounding area.


End file.
